DESCRIPTION: This is a request to fund an International Symposium of Neurovirology, to be held at Thomas Jefferson University in Philadelphia. This will be a 2-1/2 day conference with nine formal sessions, a roundtable discussion, and a poster session. The PI will be assisted by an organizing committee of 10 individuals, all of whom have agreed to serve in this capacity. There will be 40 invited speakers and approximately 100 attendees. The meeting will be advertised in several journals. Attendees will be selected by the organizing committee based on their accomplishments in related areas, their backgrounds, and their areas of interest. Minorities, students and postdoctoral fellows will be encouraged to attend. Participants in NIH training programs will have their registration fees waived; all graduate students will receive reduced registration fees. The results of the symposium will be published in the Journal of Neurovirology.